The Darker Side
by mangagurlz
Summary: A\U: Since birth he had been hate and turned away. He grew up a lonely misfit orphan. But when a very important to him his kidnapped? Will he choose the right path or will all of Hyrule die because of his hatred?


**The Darker Side**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

**A\N: This is an AU and um stuff this is the first fanfiction I've done of this and sorry it doesn't start off with the main characters until a bit in the chapter just a warning so you aren't as confused.**

**UPDATES WILL BE EXTREMELY SLOW!**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness covered a small village as nightfall approached, everyone had settled down and began to go to bed. All that could be heard was a soft crying that grew louder and louder. An infant's cry.

A woman came outside carrying a lantern, her daughter closely behind her, the girl couldn't have been more than twelve. "Mother what could it be?" The worried yet sleepy girl asked, "it sounds as if to be a baby." The woman explained the girl shook her head, she knew what babies sounded like seems how there was one living there and two other woman had given birth recently.

"But Mother it sounds _different_." The girl said.

"Hun it sounds to be danger, come dear let's be on our way." They walked the direction where the cries came from, they grew increasingly louder each step they took. After they got closer the crying subsided.

"Perhaps it's mother brought it in." The child suggested, the woman shook her head.

"No that not it everything one else is in bed perhaps he or she-" She cut herself off when they noticed a trial of blood, the woman's heart skipped a beat she walked forward the younger girl attempt to follow but Mother stopped her "El no it's too dangerous go get your father quickly!" The little girl nodded and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

Just outside of the village was dead quite, the only sound was the unsteady breathing that came from a woman who lay lifeless, there was little blood but by morning the woman would be dead if no one came to rescue her. Her pale hand switch one last time before going completely limp.

_15 Years Later._

Birds chirped happily as daybreak broke, the sunlight shined right into a young boy's bedroom waking him up, he yawn and attempted to keep the sun out finally when he got comfortable someone shouted "Trace get your lazy butt up and come down for breakfast!" He groaned and rolled out of bed, his morning always consisted of this and he was going to be doing the some stuff over again...hopefully one day he'd get to go some place else that was...well more exciting.

He came downstairs his sister Ellen had set up his breakfast already and was seated herself. "Y'know yer always the last one up." Trace shrugged.

"So there's only three people livin' here."

"So? You need to go to bed earlier everyone is always up just before dawn but you..."

"I'm outta here tell dad I'm going out for a bit, will ya sis?" He didn't wait for a reply he left in an instant, he sister groaned.

"Where's Trace asleep?" Their father asked as he walked into the room Ellen shook her head.

"He left to go do his own thing again like he always does." The father laughed and sat down.

"He's just like me dear."

Ellen scoffed "Perfect."

Trace was walking around bored he really hated it when El would start nagging him, who did she think he was his mother? No she was his sister he had no mother and would rather not have Ellen take her roll. Then he heard some that caught his attention, he hid behind some bushes and wait to see what it was. He then saw something, something bright so he went and investigated. It was some kind of crystal he picked it up and stared at it trying to figure out what it was. "TRACE!" He heard his sister call. He thoughtlessly stuffed it in his pocket and ran back home, not knowing the danger he was putting himself and the entire village in.

_~TDS~_

In another village a younger boy struggled to get out of two much bigger boys' grasp.

"Let me go now!" The boy demanded.

"Oh? What you gonna make us tough guy?" One said the other laughed, the boy went to his last resort, he bit one who instantly let go.

"Son of b..." The older boy said nursing his hand, the younger boy took off running.

"That little, he's so dead!" Both boys ran after him much to their surprise he was much faster than they were. The looked around for a bit, but couldn't find him.

"Hey you win this one but next time we see you, you're not going to be so lucky!" One said before walking away, the boy waited a moment before getting out of his hiding spot.

He tried to be alert at the same time not draw any attention to himself, he figured it'd be best to ditch town for now since he had managed to steam up four different people today...all of which were looking for him. Castle Town probably was the best option at this point sure he got nasty glares every once in awhile but at least there were some nicer people there, he left as quick as possible.

It was a dangerous journey to Castle Town, Moblins surrounded the town and hard to get passed but he had his ways. Moblins were incredibly stupid creatures and they were gullible. So he grabbed up a rock and threw it at one the Moblin looked around at first but didn't do anything, so he picked another one up and threw it, he did it a few times to multiple Moblins soon they all were searching for where the rocks were coming from. He snuck into the town successfully, Castle Town was busy like always people going to shop to shop. People were always talking or arguing. Children were playing or crying, he was never much of a crier of course it when he did cry it wasn't like anyone was there to comfort him. He didn't have very many friends, one to be exact and she lived here in Castle Town.

They didn't play really but they talked, which was more than what he usually got. She had told him that she didn't have friends because her father would never let her outside. He actually hadn't seen her in awhile so he decided he'd go visit her.

She lived in the castle so he had to get pass all the guard (which was easier than the Moblins) He just had to be sure not to run out in plain sight. After a few times ducking and hiding under walls he got pass them all. He quietly walked toward the Castle. A girl looking to be around his age was sitting in her room, reading about Hyrule and all kinds of different lands, she wished she could see it with her own eyes. Then she noticed someone, it was her only friend. She quickly opened the window. "Cody, you're back, I haven't seen you in quite awhile how have you been?" The excited girl asked.

"I'm okay, ugh sorry for not coming sooner."

"Oh it's fine, but Cody I have a favor to ask of you?" She said.

"Hmm, what is it?" Cody asked.

"Could you, maybe take me to see some place anywhere. Pretty please?" The girl asked nervously and hopefully.

"But Zelda you're dad-"

"I doubt he'll notice please?" Cody sighed.

"Fine but only a little but and if I get busted you're going down with me."

Zelda clapped excitedly "Thanks so much I'll go get ready!" She quickly gathered up her stuff and dressed in a red cloak. Earlier she had requested the maids to bring one, and not to inform her father. They were unsure of the girl but did as she request, she was the princess of course.

Cody waited for the girl to return starting to reconsider when Zelda reopened her window and started climbing out. "Um how long have you been planning this?" The boy asked.

"A while now, but I was waiting for you to come back. So I would feel more safe."

Zelda was excited for the first time in many years she was finally out of the Castle. "C'mon Zelda let's go before someone catches us." Cody said leading the princess back through the courtyard, slipping by the guards. She walked by Cody as they got out of the courtyard and into Castle Town. Once they got there she ran head.

"Whoa this is...so cool I've been waiting for this my entire life!" She said before noticing a shop and running over to it.

"Z-Zelda...wait up," Cody tried to stop her but it was a lost cause. He groaned and tried to catch up with her.

After awhile of going place to place Cody was getting worn out. She had bought all kinds of crazy stuff and almost got caught a coupling times, luckily not may people had really ever gotten to see the princess's face so they just brushed it off.

Cody was getting exhausted since he had to attempt to keep up with her. "Zelda I think it's time to head back." He looked up to see Zelda wasn't with him, he groaned again the girl was too fast for her own good. He looked around for her but couldn't find her, then he heard a screeched which caught his attention he went and investigated.

Four men in mysterious suits had ahold of her, she was squirmed and hit them and calling for help. Cody attempted to get to her but was stopped but two other men grabbing, "Hey kid what do you think you're going?" Cody struggled to get out, he kicked and squirmed like Zelda, but then he remembered what he did earlier to the two boys and used the same technique. They let go instantly cursing the boy, he took off in the direction Zelda was dragged.

But he couldn't catch up to them, the boy growled and kicked the dirt the was no doubt he was pissed off at himself. He knew he shouldn't had agreed to letting her leave the castle, there was a reason she was to stay there. But did he listen to that? No! He was such an idiot, there was only one thing he could do, and that was to hunt those guys down and get her back.

_At the castle._

"Princess supper is ready..." The maid dropped the food tray and ran down the hall, King Hyrule was having a discussion with some other people when the maid ran in. "Y-you're magesty, the princess she's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" King Hyrule asked unsure of what she meant.

"She wasn't in her room!" The King shot up from his seat.

"Find her at once!" The maid nodded and began to search the castle with other servants and King Hyrule sent out guards to go search for her as well as himself.

_~TDS~_

Cody had been searching for her for hours, he had no idea where the stupid men took her. "Where could she be?" Cody asked himself, he was unsure where exactly to go to next, he didn't recognize his surroundings and didn't no the pah home. In other word he was lost. He sat down ready to give up, when suddenly someone spoke.

"Looking for someone, eh?" Cody looked up spotting a girl not much older than himself, she had fire-color hair and violet color eyes.

"Who are-"

"That isn't important." The girl said shortly.

"I'm looking for a girl." Cody said, still suspiciously of the girl he was talking to.

"Well I saw someone carrying a girl in a red cloak not that long ago."

Cody furrowed his eyebrows, "How can I believe you?"

The girl shrugged, "I guess you'll just have to trust me...if you want to save that girl, that is."

Cody rolled his eyes "Fine, what's in it for you?" The girl chuckled.

"Don't worry I don't want much, just to help me out a bit?"

Cody studied her for a moment, "Whatever I can find her on my own," at that he stood and began to walk away.

"Wait come back!" Cody kept going, the girl growled fire forming around her hair, then an idea struck her.

"Do you want to know what really happened to your parents?" Cody stopped, the girl smirked.

"Now listen, I can get that girl back and I can tell you all you want to know. As long as you do what I requested." He groaned.

"Fine."

Zelda screamed punched at the man carrying her, he lead her down a dark hallway like he was ordered. She was thrown in a cell. "Keep your mouth shut brat, don't expect any special treatment just because you're a princess!" At that he left her alone, she looked around the room scared, she started to cry her father had been right all along.

_~TDS~_

"Trace, did you hear? The princess is missing! I heard her father's giving out a reward for whoever finds her, five-thousand Rupees and he says it might go up." Trace's father said as Ellen served dinner, Trace perked up.

"You know personally I believe that finding someone, especially a princess shouldn't have a reward. You should do it because it is the right thing to do." She said as she sat down.

"But Ellen sweetheart the money is a thanks! Wouldn't it be rude to not accept a thanks?" Ellen rolled her eyes.

"I would accept them thanking me, but I wouldn't take the money."

"Well I'm going to look for her because we need the money and like you said it's the right thing to do, There's nothing you guys can say to stop me." Trace said, Ellen raised an eyebrow at her much younger brother she sighed.

"Okay well promise to be careful." Trace smirked.

"Of course I'll be careful!" Their father chuckled.

"You best be the one to find her son."

Trace nodded and clinched his fist. "I will, starting tomorrow, that's when I set out!" Trace said.

"Well then you better go to sleep a lot earlier tonight." His sister said, "I will, I will don't worry."

"Uh-huh," Ellen said beginning to eat.

"Hey I will, I'll proved it!" Trace declared.

Ellen rolled her eyes, "That's what you always say."

**Review, Favorite, Follow ect.**

**It will take some time before the next chapter is out.**

**BTW Cody is Link (adding this so no one is confused) he just doesn't know yet. Also I'll add a book cover later :)  
**


End file.
